


More

by Poloma



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice; Justice League-All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloma/pseuds/Poloma
Summary: 只是一次增进了感情的糟糕活动。包括腿交、口交以及插入式





	More

布鲁斯韦恩挽着半个小时前认识的年轻女郎走过大厅。眼下那女孩已经快像章鱼一样缠在他身上了，过长的耳坠叮叮当当随着步子响着，朝他抛来一个接一个的媚眼。布鲁斯一一接过。他们说笑着穿过人群，直到他在人群中捕捉到一个熟悉的身影——黑框眼镜，棕色系休闲西装。 星球日报的记者面朝着他。隔着三三两两交谈的人群，哥谭人朝那个方向侧一侧头，露出了一个十足布鲁斯韦恩的神情。他目光并没逗留，甚至连一瞥也算不上，但他确信肯特已经看得一清二楚。他打发走女孩，从寒暄里抽身，一个人往宾客更少的露台移动。而余光里，那个棕色的影子跟了上来。  
  
他们在露台栏杆处站住，晚风在这时候显得过于清凉了，韦恩衣领沾染上的酒气和香水味一点点飘散。“来说声晚上好，”他轻飘飘地问候，“肯特先生。”  
  
大都会的记者一脸严肃，皱着眉盯着他。  
  
“也许下次慈善晚宴我该建议星球日报派个别的什么人来。”  
  
”怎么，”布鲁斯说，“我以为我们上次的采访很愉快呢。”  
  
愉快得过头了——后来他们打了架、建了联盟、然后滚上了彼此的床。他一只手若无其事地插在裤袋里，但指尖却悄无声息地绷紧了。  
  
克拉克肯特只是看着他。  
  
“你知道我的意思，我不是在意刚才的事，”记者依然没有露出笑容，“昨晚你走的时候我就在想——是不是到了一个’我们该聊聊’的时候了。”他停顿，“也许我想要的——更多。”  
  
布鲁斯再转过来的时候变了神情，现在他是蝙蝠洞里的那个布鲁斯了，而不是宴会上的韦恩先生。他目光灼灼，果决又锐利。  
  
“那就来拿。”哥谭人回答，“也许我也在想。”

  


\-----

“我来拿我应该拿的。”  
  
克拉克把双手撑在韦恩脑后的沙发上，轻松地把后者罩在自己的身体下方，他手臂和身体呈90度角，看起来比狮子更像某种侵略性凌然的捕猎者。  
  
哥谭人默许了他对他私人空间的野蛮进犯，或者，他本就有意如此。多半是后者。他甚至更悠闲地伸展了身体，慵懒地斜着嘴角笑了一下。“如果你可以的话。”他说。  
  
韦恩的声音像一匹平平整整的绸缎，每个音节都刻意的流畅顺滑。  
  
克拉克只是没有回答。他伸过来一只膝盖把中年人双腿分开，强硬又急躁地占领了这片私密地带。  
  
“你太着急了，童子军。”  
  
“是我还不够急，才会在今天——而且我认为，”克拉克说，他腾出右手扯掉自己的领带扔在地上，“我们之间，不够公平。”  
  
“我没看出来有什么不公平。”  
  
“你看，你喜欢把这些当成比赛，过去也是——我一直觉得让你赢也没什么，”克拉克说，“但抱歉，今天我改主意了。”  
  
布鲁斯微微眯起了眼。“你想要什么？”  
  
克拉克已经伸手解开了他最顶端的那颗扣子，为回答这句话，他把那颗氪星头颅低下来，低到足够贴到人类的耳朵边上。“我说了的——更多。而且还有，如果我想赢，我总能做到的。”  
  
“欢迎试试。”  
  
黑发蓝眼的年轻人感到自己身上的衬衫已经变成了麻烦。“所以，现在是你在挑衅了，韦恩先生。”  
  
哥谭人耸耸肩。被低估了的超人因此更加跃跃欲试，他压抑住急切，“我有很多、很多种办法可以做到……”  
  
——人类比他更急不可待，布鲁斯韦恩直接凑上来吻住了他虚张声势的恐吓。他舌头触碰到氪星人那根火热的，氪星人则追上去，有来有往的交缠于是变成单方面的进攻。克拉克压低了身体，于是布鲁斯脑后再没有可以闪避的空间。但蝙蝠永远不会让自己处于劣势；距离的缩小正好给了他的双手更多进犯的机会。他借机抚上肯特的背，从肩胛骨沿着绷紧了的背肌向下滑动，直到结实的腰臀，再延伸至大腿，克拉克果然受用地靠近——中年人在喉咙里含含糊糊笑了一声。  
  
吻突然中断。克拉克猛地支起了上半身。”我让你太舒服了，“他说，“好像有点违背我们的初衷啊。”  
  
“那你想怎么样，男孩？”布鲁斯说。尽管被吻得嘴唇水亮、两颊发红，他依然能坦坦荡荡地傲慢起来。好像那样的神色生来就属于他。  
  
克拉克为这个称呼摇了摇头，他把格子衬衫也甩在地上，又凑上来凶狠地咬住布鲁斯的嘴唇。他那傲慢的、永不受伤的唇舌和哥谭人的缠斗了一会，让那人嘶嘶的吸气，很快又向下移动，在他下巴那个小小的凹陷处和喉结处流连吸吮。人类的手则像刚刚一样，再次搂上他的腰背。克拉克这时候意识到这动作不公平了——他的双手要用来撑着自己，但布鲁斯的明显拥有更多活动空间。他决心改变，在韦恩的双腿两侧，他分开膝盖，这个姿势可以让他把一部分重量交给韦恩，而他们的下半身因此离得更近了，随着他故意的下压互相摩擦着。  
  
而空出来的双手则顺理成章地从男人衬衫的下摆摸了进去，手指夹住一侧乳头——布鲁斯立即挺了挺胸，把更多的自己送到他手上。他声音低柔地命令，“那边”——哪怕在这种时候他都有种该死的从容自得，克拉克于是愈发决心要击碎它。他干脆俯下了身，隔着衬衫开始舔咬另一侧，布鲁斯为此不自觉地哆嗦了一下。人类胸口那一小片布料很快变得湿乎乎的，而它的主人则情不自禁地小幅度扭动了起来。  
  
克拉克花了五秒钟时间打量自己的杰作。哥谭人半张着嘴，他衬衫的扣子解开了一半，露出的锁骨上被咬出了小小的红印，乳头处的布料湿着，一眼就能看出来是因为什么。这幅景象甚至比一个全裸的、袒露着的布鲁斯还要更糟糕，更有吸引力。  
  
“看够了就继续——”  
  
布鲁斯说。他气喘吁吁，手抚上皮带，挺起胯试着脱下自己的长裤。  
  
“停，由我来。”氪星人要求。  
  
他粗暴地打断了蝙蝠的动作。接下来他的所作所为像个真正的混蛋了——他隔着裤子便开始揉搓哥谭人半勃的性器，直到那器官充血得更厉害。  
  
“克拉克！”布鲁斯咬着牙说。  
  
但被叫了名字的罪魁祸首依然不疾不徐，不过进步是他打算帮韦恩摆脱那条紧绷绷的外裤了——他站起来，先是沙发外面那伸着的脚上的鞋袜，他把它们扔在地上，接着他握住中年人形状优美的脚踝把玩了几下，布鲁斯韦恩健壮高大，但关节处长得几乎可以用纤细形容。之后，他才把那条西裤捏着裤管扯下来。前液已经打湿了内裤。公平起见，他也脱掉了自己的长裤和内裤，一秒钟不到——他用的超级速度。  
  
“翻过去，韦恩先生。”  
  
哥谭人喘着气照做了。他伏在沙发上，“润滑剂在床头柜。”  
  
“暂时不需要。”克拉克说。中年人的臀部现在暴露着，而且在这个弯伏的姿势下毫无躲避的空间，他得说他对这个屁股够熟悉了，但这并不妨碍现在他又一次用力地揉捏起来。韦恩急切地催促，你最好快点。  
  
而黑头发的氪星人已经打定了主意要按自己的方式来。他暂停动作，把左手伸到那人的嘴边抚摸他半张着的嘴唇，而布鲁斯立刻心领神会地含起了那根手指——他做的太过了，他不仅用口腔包裹住、来配合那进犯者，还甚至乐在其中地开始细细地舔弄，一下，两下，他舌尖不紧不慢地扫着。上帝啊。克拉克想。这男人的舌头简直邪恶得渎神。他气愤地把中指和无名指也试图加入，布鲁斯不耐烦了，舔了几下便恶劣地咬了他一口。不过没关系——既然它们已经够湿了。克拉克把它们抽出来。  
  
“操你的你别是想——”  
  
“噢不，不是你想的，”克拉克解释，“你想的也许下一次可以试试，”他说，与此同时，手指上凉凉的液体则被尽数抹在哥谭人的大腿根部。“不过我会真的弄疼你吗？”  
  
他发问，但更像是自言自语。布鲁斯烦躁地回过头来，用怒气冲冲、无可奈何的眼神逼问年轻的英雄下一步要玩什么花样。他很快就知道了——克拉克的手握着他的大腿两侧，以至于它们从膝盖处至腿根都紧紧并拢，接着那根阴茎从空隙处狠狠挤进两腿之间。  
  
“这就是你的好点子？”  
  
布鲁斯恶声恶气地问。  
  
超人不置可否。他只是蛮横地推进自己的计划，他退出来一点再插进去，哥谭人大腿肌肉紧实，那片皮肤却细嫩敏感，很快就被弄得发红，而每次动作也由于行动者的恶意不可避免地摩擦着臀缝，布鲁斯硬得更厉害了，当然，这也有很大一部分归功于克拉克的、松松的握着他阴茎的手。  
  
“你这么做过吗……我猜没有？”  
  
布鲁斯哼了一声。克拉克根本没期望得到他的回答，只是自顾自的继续操着他的腿。这甚至比真刀真枪地干进来更过头。和交换快感的插入式性爱完全不同，一个并非为性行为而生的部位被外星阴茎肿胀的头部摩擦着，好像他的身体从里到外完完全全都只是那氪星人获取快感的工具——这一闪而过的想法带来一种莫名其妙的羞耻感。而这种东西自十七岁后就在哥谭放浪的富豪身上再没产生过。后颈连着耳根一起发烫，他感觉全身的血液要么冲上了大脑，要么涌向了下半身——克拉克的手只是揉搓的更加用力了。  
  
“哪怕在青春期的时候也没有？”  
  
见鬼，他只确信自己青春期的时候也没有硬得这么厉害过。他就快到了，只能一个劲的把呻吟埋在柔软的沙发坐垫上，而那只手环着他根部——直到氪星精液浇上他的大腿，他才意识到这家伙没打算帮他打出来。  
  
“克拉克！”布鲁斯懊恼地叫。  
  
名字的主人咧着嘴，把哥谭人翻过来，他们早就快从沙发上滑下去了，克拉克抓着腰把他放回了原来那个半倚靠的位置。于是眼前的景象变成了，他的中年人两条腿岔开，阴茎硬着，不需要超级视力也能看见他腿内侧被磨得发红，连臀缝里都挂着亮晶晶的体液，而上半身还穿着那件皱巴巴、湿了一块的深灰色衬衫。布鲁斯正又急又气地喘着，头发在沙发上蹭得乱蓬蓬的，碎发掉下来半遮住了一只眼睛，连颧骨彻底也染上了潮红，他看起来像被操了好几轮——拉奥啊，可克拉克还没真正操进去呢。  
  
“你该看看你现在的样子，”克拉克赞叹，半弯下腰来吻他的嘴唇，“我真想让你这么待上一整天。”  
  
布鲁斯哼哼了一声，胡乱在那钢铁的嘴唇上咬了几下，“我早该知道你的，超人。”他用蝙蝠的语气咬牙切齿地念出最后那个字。“现在呢，男孩，你还有什么计划？”  
  
克拉克佯装思考了两秒，“随机应变。”他说。  
  
他从胸口往下一路留下湿漉漉的吻痕，和他身上满布的卷曲毛发不同，哥谭人习惯把自己打理得干干净净，只留下两腿之间的。克拉克的嘴唇滑向他小腹，在他昂起的性器面前停下来。  
  
“噢，糟糕。”克拉克故意说，他抬头看一眼中年人，那人已经从高潮边缘的失措状态迅速整理好了自己，咬着下嘴唇，正垂眼看着他动作。  
  
“继续（More）。”哥谭人说。看看，他总有办法当发号施令的家伙。  
  
克拉克挑了挑眉，决定把这场小小战役的胜利让给他。于是他低头含住，一点点吞到最深，更紧更好地包裹着那根性器，用喉咙挤压它的头部。人类立刻低喘着扭起了身子。克拉克把它吐出来，用舌头从下到上舔过一遍，他不紧不慢地含进去一点，布鲁斯急切的双手立刻开始伸进他的黑发，企图控制他的动作。No way，他在心里想，当一个氪星人执意按照自己的意愿行事，任何力度对他都毫无作用。布鲁斯完全没能影响到他的节奏，只能从喉咙里发出一声长长的、挫败的呻吟，然后任由克拉克动作。而克拉克也确实这么做了。尽管他有意拖延，布鲁斯依然没能坚持太久——现在，两个人的精液都沾上了他的下半身。他慢慢吐了口气。  
  
克拉克为这个反应笑得异常灿烂。他用手指卷起体液的混合物，送到韦恩的嘴边，“尝尝。”他说。  
  
布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，但并没拒绝，相反，他良好地执行了——见鬼的良好。养尊处优的富翁伸出了舌头，从指根位置开始，向上舔着，直至指尖。他把这动作做得慢条斯理，甚至带着表演色彩，那双深棕色的眼睛则一直盯着克拉克，其中含义不言自喻。在舔到指尖时，他停顿了一下，然后张口，含住了克拉克的第一个指关节。至于双颊下陷的吮吸，更是有意为之。  
  
如果对这样的场景都没有反应，唯一的可能是克拉克只有八岁。他立即感到大脑里嗡的一声，血液冲涌，他又要硬起来了。  
  
天哪，布鲁斯的视线扫过他赤裸的身体，他嘴里喃喃，你们该死的氪星人体能。克拉克只是笑了笑，如果说高潮后的布鲁斯有什么他爱死了的优点，那就是，他会异常的顺从，最起码在动作上。克拉克沾着他身上的精液，把一根手指塞进了他后面，布鲁斯的腿依然懒散地大张着，任由他折腾。而射精之后的人类又该死的敏感，只需轻微的触碰，他就低声哼了出来。克拉克那根恶劣的手指在内壁剐蹭进出，抽出来片刻，又加入一根再塞进去。他坚持着这么做了一会，然后嘟囔了一句。布鲁斯看了他一眼。  
  
“我是说，你太紧了。”为了公平地让当事人也听到，克拉克提高了音量解释给他听。  
  
“……操，”布鲁斯说，“你最好闭上嘴。”  
  
而超人只是咧了咧嘴。  
  
尽管他们操了这么多次，但哥谭人依然紧的惊人。开拓工作格外漫长困难。克拉克不得不取来润滑，时间间隔不到一秒，几乎是人类感觉不到暂停的时间间隔。他又把手指塞了进去，只不过这一下伴随着大量湿滑冰凉的液体。布鲁斯为此战栗了一下。克拉克看在眼里，他没有停下手上的工作。只要他愿意，他可以把对方的任意一个细微的生理反应尽收眼底。他大可以当一个贴心至极的床伴，比如他现在打算的。  
  
“感觉还好吗，布鲁斯？”  
  
“该死的好极了，”布鲁斯刻薄地回答，“特别是当你男朋友是他妈的超人的时候。”  
  
“啊，现在是你在对超人不满意了。”克拉克说，“我以为飞起来那次你很享受呢。”  
  
“见鬼，那是生理反应！”  
  
哥谭人用他从牙缝里挤出来的低沉的声音恐吓。  
  
而他屁股里那根湿乎乎的手指按上了他的前列腺——肠道条件反射地收紧。克拉克抬头给了他一个露出两个小尖牙的笑容，“你看，我爱死你的生理反应了。”  
  
布鲁斯没回应他。他的两股间正被体液和润滑液弄得黏糊糊的，很不好受，而那两根手指显然蘸取了太多液体，抽插进出带来的水声清晰可闻。他忍不住拿手臂半遮住自己的双眼。“肯特，你真是个混蛋。”他闷声闷气地说。  
  
“如果你指的是我的不应期的话，”克拉克继续用手指操着哥谭人，他折腾着那圈肉，直到它们变烫变软，而手指加到了四根。“你会喜欢它的。”  
  
现在布鲁斯彻底为他打开了。他抽出手指，把自己挤进布鲁斯的两腿之间，把那两条结实的腿架起来，人类准备充分的后穴于是暴露在他眼前。就着这个面对面的姿势，他的阴茎在那人两股间蹭了蹭，这里已经被各种液体弄得湿的不像样子。操，布鲁斯又一次说。  
  
也许我们该对你的脏话数量做个统计，克拉克心想。但他懒得说出口，他直直地捅了进去。哪怕仅仅是头部的进入，也能让韦恩的呼吸梗住一下。  
  
”你还是，这么紧，”他于是停在这里说，“而且很湿。”  
  
“谢谢你告诉我。”布鲁斯咬牙切齿地说，他抓起背后柔软的鹅绒靠垫扔在克拉克脸上，而克拉克躲也没躲。他们都知道哪怕那是个铁块克拉克也不会闪避分毫。  
  
“不客气，”现在他慢慢把一整根也送进去，韦恩露出了被什么东西烫到了一样的神情。  
  
“真的，蝙蝠，整个哥谭的人都知道你和那些模特鬼混在一起，但没有人知道布鲁斯韦恩有一个——这么好的屁股。”他把阴茎退出去一点，接着再次顶进最深，顶进他口中的韦恩的屁股，“布鲁斯，你知道我能就这么把你操硬，硬得滴水——不管你射过多少次——”  
  
而哥谭人射过没多久的性器已经昂起头来。  
  
“看，我是对的，”超人说，“也许下一次我们可以试试你一晚上能射多少次。我可以一整晚都塞在你里面——该死，你这么热。”  
  
“看来……下流话是你今晚的主题？”布鲁斯吸着气应答。即使是被压着干得呼吸不匀的那个，他依然能从容地发动言语攻击。“小镇男孩，你进步了（You are learning)*。”  
  
克拉克惩戒似的侧头咬了一口他的小腿。他的主要反击是用下半身进行的——他每一下都干的更深，深到布鲁斯的呼吸节奏彻彻底底被打散了，那人现在只靠生理本能呼气吸气，而克拉克连这点自由也不打算留给他，他俯下身啃咬他的嘴唇来掠夺走最后那点空气，布鲁斯韦恩那颗坚韧的心脏就在他手下疯狂地跳动跳动跳动。裹着他性器的后穴咬得更紧了，克拉克忍不住用了更大力气去折腾那里，那圈软肉在阴茎要抽出来的时候跟着外翻，穴口处是激烈摩擦带出来的白色液体——天，克拉克甚至想把这男人提起来让他在半空中骑着自己，让交合处暴露得更彻底。让他自己也看见。  
  
但他所做的只是抓起那个倒霉的靠垫，塞在了韦恩的腰下，布鲁斯的臀部因此悬空，他得以更深地一次次进入。太深了。布鲁斯的腿已经张到最大了，一个足以让他在事后大腿根拉伸得酸疼的角度，而克拉克只是继续。他操的又这么狠，以至于那点疼和发烫的快感比起来不值一提。在抵着腺体擦过去的时候，布鲁斯立刻就哼了出来，“天，”他嘴唇都在发抖，只是喃喃着，“别停。”  
  
黑发蓝眼的外星人用动作而非语言加以回馈。他抽插的速度如此之快，顶的又他妈这么精准——韦恩受不了了，他整个人被操的发软，但性器硬着——抵着小腹，湿漉漉的头部足可以画出水痕。他发出的声音连自己都想象不到，他开口说，克拉克，这声音低哑得惊人，于是他咽回了后几个字。怎么了，布鲁斯，克拉克问。他不会放过中年人嗓子里发出的任何一种声音。  
  
“就只是，”布鲁斯艰难地开口，他要求，他请求，”继续（More）。”  
  
而他也确实得到了。克拉克把他的腿架在了肩膀上，以近似俯冲的姿势大力地顶进去。这比布鲁斯要求的还要多还要深，几乎超出了哥谭人所能承受的极限——他胡乱摸向自己的阴茎，克拉克用自己更热更有力的手替他代劳了。  
  
操，我要到了，他说，在濒临高潮的几秒他甚至不知道自己说了些什么，他说了别，说了继续，还有克拉克肯特或者卡尔艾尔。这些胡言乱语组合起来不等于任何意思，他只是要到了。克拉克比任何人都理解这一点，他用拇指揉搓人类性器的前段，几乎与此同时，中年人咬着牙射了出来，弄脏了超人的手和那件灰衬衫的下摆。克拉克抵着他收紧的肠道狠劲顶动，在韦恩失去时间意识和空间意识的若干秒内，他拔出来射在了他的大腿内侧。  
  
……于是那片被体液污染又略微干掉的皮肤又一次被弄得湿而黏。  
  
“天——”布鲁斯挤出一声精疲力尽的感慨，他躺着，看起来快融化在沙发上了，胸口一下一下地起伏着。白天固定的一丝不苟的发型早就彻底一团糟了，那些半长的碎发搭在他额前，克拉克忍住笑意，伸手想去揉揉中年人灰黑色的头发——不幸的是中途他才意识到自己手上还沾着他们的体液。毋庸置疑，把射出来的东西抹到床伴的头发上不能起到增进感情的效果。他于是放弃。  
  
布鲁斯笑了起来。他懒洋洋地让嘴角保持在这个弧度，声音低哑却异常柔软，“……你想要的？”  
  
“你猜怎么，”克拉克说，“说不定不止。”  
  
布鲁斯哼了一声。“无底洞。”  
  
“你也说了的，’更多’。”克拉克说。  
  
哥谭人抬头瞪了他一眼，鉴于他双腿还分开搭在年轻人的肩膀上，这眼神从处于上方的克拉克的位置看来几乎毫无力度。他郑重地握着那人的脚踝，拉近，在他足背上留下了一个干燥的吻。好像那是世界上最珍贵的事物。

  


\-----

克拉克在推开窗的同时回想两个小时前的场景。布鲁斯韦恩站在露台上，脸庞一侧被灯光照亮，一半隐没在阴影里，冲他说也许我也这么想。  
  
他把这几秒无限循环。也许。他抿紧嘴唇无声重复。然后他从外面打开窗跳进去，尽量不惊动任何人——他还没来得及换下白天的便服，只是摘下了眼镜。  
  
房间里开着灯，布鲁斯已经换掉了晚宴时的深蓝色套装，穿上了一件深灰色的休闲衬衫，他坐在沙发上，右手持着一只形状优美的玻璃酒杯。在看见超人时他脸上没有任何意外的神色，只是略略移动了一下交叠着的腿。他昂起下巴。  
  
“你来了。”  
  
“我来拿——”克拉克说。他一步一步走近。

  


*忘了是哪部乐高的台词，克拉克帮蝙蝠拉开门，老爷（非常情趣地）回头看了一眼，说you are learning


End file.
